


Beauty Potate

by BeautyPotato



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Crack, Other, Pringles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyPotato/pseuds/BeautyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulgi amaba su pringle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty Potate

-¡¡¡EN EL CORA!!!- grita Seulgi mientras ve su pringle caer al suelo y empieza a llorar 

-¿QUE SUCEDE?- grita Wendy mientras corre hacia la habitación con una escoba como método de defensa.  


-Es que... Es que...- dice la mayor limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro -se me cayo la ultima pringle del paquete-  


-aaaah- suspira la menor -pensé que era algo mas grave- dijo aliviada, pero al ver que la mayor no paraba de llorar añadió 

-Pero, ¿por que sigues llorando?- a lo que la otra contesto con lloriqueos mas fuertes 

-Te puedo traer unos dulces- intento consolara.  


-Es que esas pringles estaban hechas con amor- contesto Seulgi aun llorando.  


-Pero los dulces que te voy a dar también están hechos con amor-  


-¡Es diferente! Esa pringle fue hecha con amor especial-  


-Bueno, yo te hago unas papitas caseras con amor especial-  


-¡NO! Es que no es solo el amor especial, sino también es que era una pringle- dice la menor aun con lagrimas en el rostro  


-Esta bien, vamos a la tienda y te compro otras pringles- Dijo ya fastidiada la menor  


-Ah~ no hay pedo, tengo otros dos paquetes guardados- dijo Seulgi parando de llorar inmediatamente, mientras Wendy la miraba perpleja -Déjame abro otro paquete- pero al por aplicar demaciada fuerza en abrir el paquete las pringles volaron por todas partes  


-oh no...-

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es basada en hechos reales!  
> Gracias a AlePilgrim0220 por la inspiracion~


End file.
